


never boring

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Life, Milk, Nipple Play, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: It's their first time out since their new baby was born and it doesn't quite work out... or does it?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 295





	never boring

**Author's Note:**

> another little lactation short. just getting the creative juices flowing to start out a new year of writing. thank you for all the prompts to work my way through!

Harry nervously slid his damp palms over the expensive fabric covering his thighs hidden beneath the table. His trousers were just on the edge of being too snug and the fancy five course meal he’d just inhaled wasn’t helping much. He hoped no one else at the table had noticed how quickly he’d cleaned every single crumb from his plate. 

He couldn’t help it. He always felt like he was starving since he’d started breastfeeding and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had the time or, more importantly, the energy to cook more than an egg on the stove. The banquet food was so delicious and he couldn’t stop himself from tucking into the meal so quickly that he didn’t even leave enough breath for small talk. He’d done enough of that already when they’d arrived earlier in the evening, anyway. 

The annual Christmas banquet for Louis’ company was always huge and over the top, but also elegant and classy. Even though it was obviously a display of the company’s wealth, Harry always looked forward to it each year. He loved the process of choosing his own outfit and then dressing Louis to complement his look. They were always the young couple the wives fawned over and Harry loved the attention. Usually. 

Tonight, Harry just wasn’t feeling it. 

The food was good and it was nice to catch up with people he only saw a few times a year, but Harry was tired and anxious. Or maybe tired _ because _ he was anxious. 

It was just that it was the first time they’d gone out since their daughter was born. It was the first time Harry had been separated from her for longer than a trip to the grocery store. He’d hardly left the house at all in nearly two months since he’d given birth. 

He didn’t feel comfortable in his tight clothes and his suit jacket rested heavily on chest in a way he wasn’t used to. Wearing comfortable clothes at home had spoiled him. Thankfully he’d had the foresight to slip some nursing pads into his bra just before they left the house. The light pressure of the jacket’s weight wouldn’t be noticeable to him at all if his breasts hadn’t felt so full. He was sure it had caused him to leak more than usual and was glad it wasn’t through his shirt for everyone to see. 

The short program had just started on the stage, but it felt like an easy time to slip away for a minute when the lights had dimmed and everyone’s attention was at the front. . 

He leaned forward until his lips were nearly touching Louis’ ear. “Lou, where’d you put my bag?” 

“What bag?” Louis asked and shifted in his seat so it was easier to whisper. 

“My bag? The one I told you to grab?” 

“You didn’t tell me to grab a bag?” 

“Yes I did! I asked you to grab my jacket and the bag from the chair!” Harry hissed. 

Louis’ face fell in realization. “No, I didn’t grab it.” 

“Louis!” Harry felt like he might sob. Feedings had been fairly regular, so Harry wasn’t used to going much longer than two hours without at least pumping. They’d now been gone from the house for more than four. 

“That was my breast pump,” Harry weakly whined. He really might start crying. His breasts were heavy and full and felt like they were going to explode. Harry did not want to be in public wearing fancy clothes while experiencing this for the first time. His whole body ached with the tension from discomfort. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Louis said quickly, expression morphing into concern. “Do we need to go?”

Harry shook his head even though he really did want to be home. It wasn’t just about being away from the baby who was probably sleeping peacefully in his absence. “We got a babysitter and everything to enjoy this.” Harry swallowed to keep himself from crying. He felt so overwhelmed. 

“Let’s go out to the lobby so we can talk,” Louis whispered and took Harry’s hand. 

They slipped out into the deserted entrance of the banquet hall and Harry rubbed at his eyes. He probably smeared the thin eyeliner he’d applied to hopefully make him look less tired. He hoped Louis would at least tell him if he did. 

“We can go if you want to,” Louis said, still keeping his voice down so it wouldn’t echo against the shiny marble. 

“Maybe I can just... squeeze it out?” Harry mumbled before he sighed and dropped his arms loosely to his sides. That was the worst idea, he’d known that before he’d even said it. 

“Wait.” It looked like Louis took a few seconds to think something over and then started to guide Harry away by the hand. 

They reached the door marked Coat Check that was partially propped open and Louis pulled him inside. 

“What are leaving, then?” Harry asked, his eyes searching for his own coat until Louis pulled him right past it. 

“Shh,” Louis hushed gently and led him behind the last row of bulky winter coats. “I have an idea, okay?” 

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry’s voice got high as Louis’ fingers raised to the buttons of his shirt. He reached up to pull Louis’ hands away, but Louis was insistent. 

“I’m trying to solve the problem,” Louis said. Harry gasped in when his brain caught up. 

“What? No! Lou!” Harry’s hands halfheartedly tried to bat him away. 

Louis pulled his shirt open and then unhooked one side of his nursing bra. Harry still tried to protest, but the thought of relief looming so close was too alluring. It wasn’t like Louis hadn’t tasted him before. They both had tried it the first time they’d been truly alone after they were back at home. That hadn’t been directly from the source, though. 

Louis leaned down and swiped his tongue over Harry’s exposed nipple before wrapping his lips around it. Harry’s fingers immediately went to Louis hair and then had to let go when the feel of hair spray reminded him where they were. 

“Jesus,” Harry breathed out as his husband started to suck on his nipple. He had to lean back against the wall to keep his balance, fingers fisting around Louis’ collar as a substitute for his styled hair. He moaned and let his head thud back. It felt so fucking good. Not only the warm feel of Louis’ lips but also the way his milk dropped which promised relief. So fucking good. 

Harry didn’t realize he’d started to subtly hump the air until he felt the heel of Louis’ hand against his cock over his pants. 

“Wasn’t expecting that when I brought you back here,” Louis breathed as he squeezed him over the fabric. 

“Shit, what the fuck, I don’t know why--” Harry raked his fingers through his own hair. What the fuck was going on? Breastfeeding had never got him hard before. It made him feel a little weird that he was turned on by the very thing his baby did every few hours. It wasn’t the same when it was his husband. It was something completely different. 

“I don’t know, but you haven’t been in the mood for a while.” 

Harry cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth. “Yeah because I just had a baby! It isn’t like I suddenly lost interest--” 

“Shhh baby, no.” Louis shook his head and pulled Harry’s hand away from his mouth. “I meant that we should take advantage of it.” 

“I’m not going to have sex in a public coat room!” 

His protests were cut off by Louis attaching his mouth to Harry’s other nipple. He groaned and melted back, pushing his chest out to encourage him. 

“Just you, baby,” Louis murmured and kept suckling. 

Fingers unfastened Harry’s trousers and then slid inside to wrap around him. His breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes to enjoy it. He hadn’t realized how long it had been and suddenly he  _ wanted _ Louis to bend him over something. He didn’t care where they were. 

He was leaking out of his abandoned nipple and could feel his milk soaking into his shirt, wet against his skin. There was no way he could return to the banquet hall after this. He also wasn’t going to stop what Louis had started before he was finished. 

It was a tight fit for Louis to jerk his cock, but it was enough. He whimpered when he came and didn’t even care about the mess he’d made in his pants until Louis finally pulled away and visibly swallowed. It was oddly arousing to see Louis swallow his milk and he immediately pulled him forward to crush their lips together. He could taste the sweet remnants of his milk on Louis’ lips and tongue and it made him moan. 

“That better, baby?” Louis whispered, just a hair’s width from his mouth. 

“Still feel full,” Harry breathed out and it made his heart flutter when he thought about Louis dipping back down to suck him dry. A giddy grin spread across his face. He hoped Louis wouldn’t be disgusted by the idea. There was a possibility he’d only done it out of pure necessity and guilt for leaving Harry’s bag at home. 

“Think you can make it home?” Louis asked and Harry deflated just a little that his thoughts weren’t reciprocated. 

“Want to suck you dry nice and slow,” Louis said seductively close to his ear. His lips brushed against Harry’s skin with each word and it made him shiver. 

“Yeah, I can,” Harry nodded and just watched as Louis hooked him back into his bra. It made Harry smile since Louis had only ever watched him do that but still knew how it worked. 

“I’ll get the car from valet and meet you out front?” Louis asked as he carefully buttoned Harry’s shirt back up. 

“Yeah,” Harry nodded and accepted Louis’ kiss before he rushed to get the car. 

Harry was thankful he’d worn his long dress coat so it covered both the state of his shirt and the potential wet spot on his trousers once it was buttoned up. 

He made his way through the lobby and then down the cement stairs to join Louis at the sidewalk. They didn’t have to wait long for their car and blasted the heat the whole way back to the house since Harry’s wet shirt was still cold against his skin even under his coat. 

Harry used the excuse that he was exhausted to explain their early night to his mom when they got back to the house. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek and excused himself to change out out of his uncomfortable clothes. Louis was just seeing her out when Harry returned in sweats with his robe wrapped around his body. 

Louis turned and looked at Harry with hungry eyes. 

“We’ve been to busy for me to really look at you,” Louis said as he approached. He untied Harry’s robe and grinned when he saw Harry had removed his bra as well. “But look at you.” 

Louis ran his hands up to cup Harry’s breasts and slid his thumbs over his hard nipples. He ducked his head and took Harry’s nipple into his mouth and Harry felt his knees go weak. 

“Not here,” Harry did sink his fingers into Louis hair now that they were home, gently pulling him away. “Don’t want to be standing.” 

They peeked into the crib they had in their bedroom to check in before Harry climbed onto the bed. He watched as Louis undressed and joined him in nothing but his boxer briefs. 

“Look at us,” Louis smirked, “New parents and still trying out new things. I knew life with you would never be boring.” 

“You started it,” Harry murmured with a small huff of laughter. 

“Mmm, but you liked it.” 

Louis didn’t wait for a response before gently mouthing at Harry’s nipple. He still felt so full and could see the faint outlines of veins across his stretched skin. Louis mouth was both a distraction and a welcome ease to the tension across his chest. 

“Feels so good,” he moaned and pulled at Louis’ hair. He didn’t even know how to describe the shivers that his tongue and suction sent through his sensitive nerve endings. His body knew this wasn’t meant for sustaining life and sent different signals to his brain he’d never experienced before. He felt high with it.

It didn’t take much for him to get hard again, but it was easy to ignore when all the sensation was focused somewhere else. Louis had a different idea and soon he had straddled Harry’s hips and had them both in hand while he emptied Harry’s other side. 

Louis kept trying to suckle at him after they came, but Harry had to push him away. 

“It’s too much, you gotta stop,” he mumbled, feeling hazy. 

“Add that to the list of reasons you’re perfect for me,” Louis said with a small laugh as he snuggled into Harry’s side. 

“I hope you don’t have to count reasons after all this time,” Harry smirked, “I had your baby already! I thought we were past that point.” 

“But you keep giving me more reasons,” Louis shrugged. 

“Stop, you’re going to make me sick with that kind of talk.” Harry stuck his tongue out and pretended to wretch but couldn’t hold back his grin. 

“Whatever,” Louis pushed his face playfully, “Says the person who prattled on like a rom com in the delivery room.” 

“I was holding our daughter for the first time! I was emotional!” 

Harry pouted and Louis saw right through it. 

“I know, baby, I know,” he nudged Harry’s cheek with his nose and then stole a kiss. “I’ll never forget it.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
